grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Knight
A Spell Knight is a one handed sword technician that is very strong in close combat and uses combinations of both of Spell Sword Skill and White Magic skill to vanquish his foes. Dragon Knights weapon of choice is the Glaive that specializes in thrusting and slicing attacks. It is a balanced weapon when it comes to close quarter combat and measurable distance. It is excellent in continuous and charging attacks. Spell Knight's magic strengthens attack power and strikes over wide areas. Ronan's magic can annihilate enemies and the Glaive's battle abilities is at best when used with a combination of magic spells. A spell knight was the one that was able to defeat the dragon, so it safe to say that the Dragon Knight is the best warrior. With the advent of the Erudon Weapons, Dragon Knights can unleash the might of Erudon's Glaive, which allows for continous short ranged attacks, further improving their abilities to keep their opponents at bay without any chance to counterattack. Requirements It is necessary to be level twenty (20) to be able to participate in Second (2nd) Job Promotion. "Have you ever heard the story regarding the dragon knight? It is said that if a righteous Spell Knight defeats evil they will become stronger and turn into a Dragon Knight." - Wandering Spell Knight - GP (Cost 200 GP) Part 1 *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3 *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Dragon Knight's Orb. Part 4 *Slay 100 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Cash (Cost 5400 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' '''Discontinued' Basic Movements Dragon Knight Combo NEW.png|Basic Combo Dragon Knight CritDouble NEW.png|Critical/Double Attack Dragon Knight Jump atk NEW.png|Jump Attack Dragon Knight Down Dive.png|Dragon Dive (Down) Dragon Knight Up Dive.png|Dragon Dive (Up) Dragon Knight Forward Dive.png|Dragon Rush Dragon Knight Dash Outer Wall.png|Dash Dragon Knight Air Dash Outer Wall.png|Air Dash Dragon Knight Dash Atk NEW.png|Dash Attack Dragon Knight Erudon Weapon Summon.png|Erudon's Glaive Dragon Knight Grab NEW.png|Grab Erudon's Glaive Dragon Knight's rune gauge fills itself slowly over time. Once the rune bar is completely filled, Ronan can summon Erudon's Glaive by pressing + . While Erudon's Glaive is active, Ronan retains all of his specials and his basic moveset, yet gains a 10% attack boost, two additional attacks, no cooldown for his "Dragon Dive" and "Dragon Rush" attacks, and his eyes will turn into a bright skyblue. Once the gauge is emptied, the glaive will disappear. Using a special will temporarily freeze the rune bar. Pressing + again will remove the glaive immediately. Dragon Knight Erudon Weapon Magic Spear FRONT .png|Magic Spear (Forward) Dragon Knight Erudon Weapon Magic Spear UP.png|Magic Spear (Upward) Dragon Knight Erudon Weapon cancel.png|Erudon's Glaive Removal Skills Spell Sword Dragon Knight B1 NEW.png|Infinity Sword Dragon Knight B2 NEW.png|Sword Tempest Dragon Knight B3 NEW.png|Roadstar Chaser DK 4th.png|Blast Wave White Magic Dragon Knight W1 NEW.png|Holy Inferno Dragon Knight W2 NEW.png|Spell the Rune Dragon Knight W3 NEW.png|Holy Sphere Dragon Knight W3 Range Explanation.png|Holy Sphere's area of effect Trivia *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Holy Inferno originally increased HP regeneration for nearby party members as well as himself for 7 seconds, and also provided Ronan a barrier that reduced all damage received to 1 for 20 seconds or one hit. *Before the Erudon Weapons revamp, Dragon Knight's third grade white magic skill was named Arc Breath, in which Ronan summoned a dragon that breathed fire in an arc over a large area. **Also in the revamp, Aegis Knight's fourth grade skill was replaced with a skill named Arc Breath. *Despite their names, Infinity Sword and Sword Tempest do not involve a sword. *The dragon summoned strongly resembles an adult Wyrm Spawn. In addition, Starkiln is capable of summoning one. *Although technically a dragon is to be slain to become a Dragon Knight, the job requirements do not include a dragon being killed. Furthermore, the only dragon known up until Gaikoz's Castle is the Red Gorgos of Gorgos' Dungeon, and Ronan is met at the Gorge of Oath, which is beyond Gorgos' Dungeon. *A Glaive is a European polearm with a sharp blade at the end. *Dragon Knight and Abyss Knight are Ronan's only classes that does not possess a support buff. Category:Jobs and Classes